A wide variety of coverings for wall and roofs of buildings both commercial and residential are well known. In years past, it was common for expensive residential and commercial property to have metal roofs, usually made of copper. The cost of such roofing became intolerably high not only due to the cost of the material but due to the high labor cost. Today, workmen who can do such work are difficult to find and the installation of such material is generally recognized as a nearly lost art. New materials such as aluminum and plastic are now available and even copper can still be used if a means of installation, not requiring special skills and permitting rapid installation, were available.
This invention provides a panel system with two alternating panels which can be preformed in specified lengths and placed on a surface such as a wall or roof and rapidly locked to the surface and sealed to one another.